Ogre
An ogre ''' (feminine: '''ogress) is a large, cruel, monstrous, and hideous humanoid monster, featured in mythology, folklore, and fiction. Ogres are often depicted in fairy tales and folklore as feeding on human beings, and have appeared in many classic works of literature. In art, ogres are often depicted with a large head, abundant hair and beard, a voracious appetite, and a strong body. The term is often applied in a metaphorical sense to disgusting persons who exploit, brutalize, or devour their victims. Closely related is the troll figure, although these are sometimes not as malevolent. Etymology , illustrated by Gustave Doré]] The word ogre is of French origin. Its earliest attestation is in Chrétien de Troyes' late 12th century verse romance ''Perceval, li contes del graal'', which contains the lines: "And it is written that he will come again to all the realms of Logres, known as the land of ogres, and destroy them with that lance." The ogres in this rhyme may refer to the ogres who, in the pseudohistorical work History of the Kings of Britain by Geoffrey of Monmouth, were the inhabitants of Britain prior to human settlement. Ogre could possibly derive from the two mythical giants Gog and Magog (or from the Greek river god Oiagros, father of Orpheus). The word ogre came into wider usage in the works of Charles Perrault (1628–1703) or Marie-Catherine Jumelle de Berneville, Comtesse d' Aulnoy (1650–1705), both of whom were French authors. Other sources say that the name is derived from the word Hongrois, which means Hungarian, as of western cultures referred to hungarians as a kind of monstrosity.Dictionnaire de l'Académie française, (1932-1935) The word ogre is thought to have been popularized by the works of Italian author Giambattista Basile (1575–1632), who used the Neapolitan word uerco, or in standard Italian, orco. This word is documentedVocabolario Degli Accademici Della Crusca in earlier Italian works (Fazio degli Uberti, XIV cent.; Luigi Pulci, XV; Ludovico Ariosto, XV-XVI) and has even older cognates with the Latin orcus and the Old English orcnēas found in Beowulf lines 112-113, which inspired J.R.R. Tolkien's Orc.Beowulf All these words may derive from a shared Indo-European mythological concept (as Tolkien himself speculated, as cited by Tom Shippey, The Road to Middle-earth, 45). Some see the French myth of the ogre as being inspired by the real-life crimes of Gilles de Rais.www.hérésie.com The first appearance of the word ogre in Perrault's work occurred in his Histoires ou Contes du temps Passé (1697). It later appeared in several of his other fairy tales, many of which were based on the Neapolitan tales of Basile. The first example of a female ogre being referred to as an ogress is found in his version of Sleeping Beauty, where it is spelled ogresse. The Comtesse d' Aulnoy first employed the word ogre in her story L'Orangier et l' Abeille (1698), and was the first to use the word ogree to refer to the creature's offspring. See also *Buggane *Cyclops *Ethereal creature *Fictional ogres (category) *Giant *Jikininki *Mapinguari *Monster *Oni *Orc *Shrek *Troll *Wendigo References * Rose, Carol. Giants, Monsters, & Dragons: An Encyclopedia of Folklore, Legend, and Myth. New York: W. W. Norton & Company, 2001. ISBN 0-393-32211-4 * Shippey, Tom. The Road to Middle-earth. London: HarperCollins, 1992 (rev.). ISBN 0-261-10275-3 * South, Malcom, ed. Mythical and Fabulous Creatures: A Source Book and Research Guide. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1987. Reprint, New York: Peter Bedrick Books, 1988. ISBN 0-87226-208-1 * "Ogre." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 15 May 2006 Notes Category:European legendary creatures Category:Ogres Category:English legendary creatures Category:Medieval European legendary creatures Category:Mythic humanoids bg:Огър ca:Ogre cs:Zlobr de:Oger es:Ogro eo:Ogro fr:Ogre ko:오거 it:Orco (folclore) he:עוג (פנטזיה) hu:Ogre ml:ഓഗർ nl:Oger (folklore) ja:オーガ pl:Ogr pt:Ogro ru:Огры sr:Баук fi:Jätti vi:Quái nhân zh:食人魔